


Found Again

by finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla
Summary: Damian kembali ke Indonesia setelah mengalami kejadian traumatis yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Di tanah kelahirannya, tanpa disengaja ia bersinggungan dengan Satria. Satria berlawanan dengan Damian dalam segala hal. Kepribadiannya, filosofi hidupnya, dan ketenangan yang ia tularkan pada Damian setiap kali mereka bersama membuat Damian tanpa ragu membuka diri. Hanya saja, semakin lama ia berteman dengan Satria, semakin ia yakin Satria bukanlah orang asing. Ia pernah mengenal Satria sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika.Satria hidup dengan ketakukan suatu hari ia akan menjadi seperti Bapak. Pilihan karirnya, prestasi akademisnya, dan pandangannya terhadap hidup merupakan hal-hal yang menjauhkan dirinya dari bayang-bayang Bapak. Namun, kepulangan Damian ke Indonesia membuat Satria mau tidak mau berkonfrontasi dengan masa lalu yang mengikat Damian dan dirinya.[Atau, cerita tentang dua anak yang punya daddy issue. :P]





	Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hai guys, terima kasih sudah mampir. Cerita ini masih dalam proses penulisan. Update sementara aku belum bisa patok waktu pastinya, tapi aku usahakan dua minggu sekali kecuali ada halangan. Cerita ini tidak akan terlalu panjang, jadi yuk, mari ikuti sampai akhir, ya!
> 
> Warning: mengandung M/M, tragedi (bukan tokoh utama), dan lain-lain yang akan kutambahkan di atas tagnya seiring cerita.

Gaung suara feminin yang mengumumkan jadwal penerbangan berdenging di telingaku, berlaga dengan bising percakapan dan derap langkah kaki. Aku menggenggam erat tiket pesawat dan paspor di sebelah tangan, sementara sebelah tanganku lagi mencengkeram gagang koper beroda yang berisikan seluruh hidupku selama lima tahun.

Seseorang menabrak bahuku dan aku tertatih. Dadaku sesak. Aku menarik _hoodie_ jaketku agar menutupi kepala. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Aku terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari besi.  

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke luar rumah setelah hampir satu bulan mengurung diri. Segala sensasi seakan diperkuat. Sentuhan orang-orang asing yang tidak disengaja membuatku risih. Suara-suara menghantam kepalaku seperti paku tajam. Bau-bauan yang bercampur baur—pengharum ruangan sitrus, parfum, dan wewangian pinus yang menguar dari lantai... semuanya membuatku mual. Dan, lagu-lagu Natal adalah tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas isi perutku.

24 Desember.

Aku lupa. Tentu saja. Besok adalah Natal. LAX diserbu oleh orang-orang yang sibuk ingin kembali bersama dengan keluarga dan orang-orang tercinta mereka.

Aku menarik napas dalam, merogoh kantung jaketku dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Aku harus menenangkan diri. Ada sebuah pesan di sana. Pesan yang aku tahu datang hanya dari satu orang.

Seseorang yang paling ingin kutemui saat ini. Seseorang yang kutinggalkan hari ini.  

Aku mengetuk lambang Message. Landry mengirimkanku foto. Mata biru Landry terlihat cerah di bawah matahari terik. Senyumnya begitu lebar. Ia berjongkok bersama dengan seekor anjing Akita yang menjulurkan lidah ke kamera. Pesan yang menemani foto itu berbunyi, _Dame, semoga kamu selamat sampai tujuan. Aku dan Faith akan merindukanmu. Kembalilah kapan saja._

Faith adalah anjingku.

Koreksi. Faith sekarang adalah anjing Landry. Ia dengan sukarela—bahkan dengan senang hati, menampung Faith. Ia lebih sayang pada Faith daripada pemiliknya sendiri, dan aku curiga Faith pun begitu. Namun, setidaknya aku tahu Faith akan baik-baik saja bersama Landry. Setidaknya dengan begini aku tidak terhitung membuang Faith—ia bersama dengan seseorang yang lebih bisa merawatnya daripada aku.

Aku menyapukan tanganku ke wajah. Kedua pipiku kering. Tidak ada air mata di sana walau jantungku terasa begitu sakit dan berat. Apa lagi kata Landry waktu itu?

 _Tiap orang berkabung dengan cara masing-masing_ , katanya sembari memelukku erat, membiarkanku bersembunyi dari tatapan para pelayat yang datang untuk memberikan salam terakhir mereka pada Ayah, sebelum ia dikembalikan ke tanah.

Tenggorakanku tercekik. Aku memasukkan ponselku kembali ke kantong. Aku yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Indonesia. Akulah yang ingin meninggalkan Landry dan Faith, meninggalkan Ayah yang kini tertidur di tanah ini.

Seorang nenek bersyal merah berhenti di depanku. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku sudah berdiri sedari tadi.

“Nak, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Aku memerhatikan wajahnya yang berkerut. Mata cokelatnya yang terlihat masih begitu muda. Di belakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia sendirian, seperti aku.

“Aku baik-baik saja. Ah,” aku menjentik kepalaku, seakan mendengarkan pengumuman penerbangan yang sudah siap _boarding_ , “itu aku. Aku harus bergegas. Terima kasih.”

Aku meninggalkan nenek itu.

Aku akan membalas pesan Landry usai mendarat nanti.

Aku berusaha agar tidak muntah.

.

_Ibu,_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkannya.  
_

_._

_._

__

Satria dan Damian. Ilustrasi oleh pindanglicious.


End file.
